With the development of electronic industry, the printed circuit boards (PCBs) tend to have thicker board, smaller holes, and denser wiring. It is thus required to continually improve the process capability of manufacturing the printed circuit board to meet technological developments. Hole position precision of the drilling of PCB is one of the most important process capabilities, which directly affects the application of new technologies and new products, such as miniaturization, high thickness-diameter ratio, high layers and small spacing of Ball Grid Array (BGA). At present, most of PCB manufacturers adopt the one or more of the following to meet the technology requirements for high hole position precision: a high precision drilling machine, a special drilling tool, a special base or cover plate, and a process of drilling in both normal and reverse directions. However, all the above measures have the disadvantages of high cost and limited effect in improvement, which limits the popularization and application of these measures.